Journey into the Spider's Lair
by cdog1917
Summary: After one month of hiatus the next story is out. The group goes back to Elementia to investigate a report of a monster that is terrorizing a Fire Nation village after a battle. What they find is far worse than that. Eight legs are better than none.
1. Prologue: Chased Down

A long, dark cave, which was in actuality a series of tunnels and dead ends like a maze. From out of it's deep dark corners nothing moved. Nothing seemed to be coming. Nothing was suppose to be in there but a nameless thing that the planet's locals would dare mention. A monster so evil it couldn't be stopped by anyone. That's why we had to go. We were the only one's who could stop in probably the entire galaxy. Yoda, Windu, and many others could try, but we were the only ones who were up to the task in order to save this planet from a nameless evil the Separatists had awoken and set loose on the planet.

Why does everything have to be us? We always have to get the most dangerous assignments. Was it fate? Was it because it was a test we had to pass? Or were we just very, very unlucky? I don't know why, but this takes the cake of our most dangerous assignments. As a Jedi Padawan of the Republic, I must protect all, even when I could lose my life in the process, which would suck.

Of all the planets, why would it have to be my home planet? Was it because of me that my whole race and people had to suffer? Favoritism indeed shows no regrets in these matters. Only my integrity has been kept so far. Being in a dark, old, ancient coal mine is not where I want to be at at the moment. If it were up to me, I would be at the Temple, basking under the nice, Coruscanti sun, breathing in the life that was mine and dear. But no, I have to send it in a damp, smelly hole in the ground.

Everyone else felt bad about doing it too, especially Rex. He had enough experiences with the dark and the unnatural, including Cody. None of us, when we got news us something terrorizing a Fire Nation village, thought that it was something as terrifying as this. We all assumed it was pranksters, or something from the spirit world that I could handle. When we looked through the maze of tunnels and passages, we were dead wrong. No one had experienced such a terror as we did. This was beyond even us, and I was afraid we weren't going to make it out alive.

* * *

The wind in the tunnels was blowing, giving the tunnels an eerie calm and the sound of thousands of voices howling throughout it. Coils and webs that looked like silk waved in the breeze. It was as if an ancient force had been living here for sometime, but it's purpose was unknown. Only one group could tell.

A person ran down one tunnel, his legs running as fast as they could carry him through the tunnels without tripping or sliding on the slippery floor. He was being pursued as if by something frightful, evident in his face and his speed. He turned a corner and continued running at his pace, not daring to turn to see what was pursuing him, or to slow down along the tunnels wet passages.

His breaths were the only thing that could be heard at the moment, besides the wind that echoed through the passages. He tripped over a rock, but bended a gust of air in front of him that allowed him to not fall on the ground and he continued his run from death. By the look on his face, one could tell that whatever was following him wasn't too far off.

He ran into an intersection in the cave, where he ran smack into a person in white and blue armor. He knocked both of them down, sending them sprawling onto the floor. The man in the armor immediately took out his twin pair of blaster pistols and pointed them at the other.

"Rex, it's me," he said.

"What happened?" said Rex, helping the teenager up.

"It got Waxer. It took him right in front of me," said the teen.

"Did it kill him?" said Rex.

"No, it just got him and went away after it stung him," said the teen.

"Where is it now?" said Rex. The teen pointed down the tunnel he just came through.

"I don't see it anymore kid. Let's link back up to the others," said Rex. He and the teen raced down a different tunnel that jutted out going east. They continued running, the teen ever giving stolen glances behind him to see if the thing was still following them.

"What happened when you and Waxer saw it?" said Rex.

"Me and him were going down that tunnel Obi-Wan sent us through. We came to some kind of altar looking thing with a sculpture of the creature in it. When we turned to go back, the thing came from above and took out it's stinger and stung Waxer. Then it grabbed him by it's two feelers, or whatever they are, and dragged him away. I didn't know what to do. That thing was huge, and it seemed bent with a malice of some sorts. I ran as soon as I heard it coming back towards me," said the teen.

"This is bad. We can't split up anymore. We need to travel as a group," said Rex.

"Rex, I'm sorry I lost him," said the teen.

"It's okay kid. You did what you needed to do," said Rex. He and the teen kept running through the endless maze of the tunnels, never once slowing down for anything. As they ran the teen looked one last time behind him.

"Rex, I see it," he yelled.

"Come on kid, double time," said Rex. He and the teen kept up the speed, this time sprinting down the tunnel. They came up to another intersection where another group of beings were located. They dived into the room and the teen closed the way they came in with a rock slide that sealed it shut.

"What happened?" said a man with orange-brown hair and beard. The others around him was a young man with blond-brown hair and piercing blue eyes. Two other men with white armor and yellow markings were also present, along with a teenage female with red-orange skin, montrals, and lekku, her padawan braid around one of them.

"Where's Waxer?" said one of the men in the white and yellow armor.

"It got him," said the teenage boy. One of the men took off his helmet and put his hands to his face, deeply saddened by the loss of his friend.

"Taran, how did it happen?" said the orange-haired man. The teen, who's name was Taran, told them the whole story.

"So he's not dead?" said the adult with blue eyes.

"No, I think he's stunned," said Taran.

"Where's the creature at now?" said the teenage Togruta.

"Behind us," said Rex, pointing to the tunnel now blocked with rocks and debris. He and Taran sat down on the wall next to everyone else, huddled together. The female sat next to Taran, her head on his shoulder.

"You okay?" she asked him. Taran didn't answer until a minute later.

"I'm a coward," said Taran.

"Taran, you're not a coward," she said.

"Soka, if I hadn't run away when Waxer was taken I could have been able to save him," he said.

"Taran, there was nothing you could have done," said Ahsoka.

"Yes there was. I let my old fear get the better of me and now Waxer could be dead because of me," said Taran, his eyes closing. Ahsoka, turned his head towards her, her eys searching for his. He slowly, but reluctantly, opened them.

"You will do what must be done soon," she said. At that moment the rocks to the tunnel shook, as of a great force was trying to knock them away. Everyone got their weapons and readied themselves. The thing that was coming for them kept colliding into the rocks in a vain attempt to have them. Four lightsabers activated and three blasters were drawn, cocked and ready. Whatever it was that was trying to break through the rocks gave up and left, the sound of may legs scuttling away. Everyone relaxed a bit, but still stayed on there guard.

"It's going to come back, isn't it Obi-Wan?" said Anakin.

"It is, but the question is, where?" said Obi-Wan.

"Sir, I'm getting some movement," said Cody.

"Where?" said Obi-Wan.

"It's almost here," said Cody. Everyone got into a defensive circle at the center of the room. Looking outwards they readied themselves for the fight to come.

"Where is it now Cody?" said Obi-Wan.

"It's nearly here," said Cody. The group stood tense, waiting for the creature to come back. The sound of many legs could be heard as they waited. Sometimes they sounded far off. Others times they sounded so close they thought it would appear right around the corner of the many tunnels.

"In 5, 4, 3, 2, 1," said Cody. Everyone got into an attack stance, but nothing came out. Nothing jumped out at them, or tried to run towards them. It was all too quiet. Not a thing was moving or stirring in the room, save the steady breathing from the group.

"Where is it?" said Anakin.

"According to the reader, it's here," said Cody. They all looked around, not daring to move out of the circle.

"Has that thing been fixed up?" said Rex.

"I'm sure of it. I programmed it and everything yesterday," said Cody.

"Than where is it?" said Ahsoka.

"I don't know," said Cody. Taran was looking steadily when he felt something wet drop onto his shoulder. He brushed one of his fingers on the wet patch and held it close to his face. The sticky texture and feel made it saliva, but it was green. His hand trembled at what he thought was the source of the saliva. He slowly, and fearfully, turned his head upward. What he saw made his body tremble. The creature gave no time in letting him sound an alarm and pounced down upon them....


	2. Present Time

_Back to the events prior to this...._

Fire Nation ships out to sea of an island were providing supporting fire for Elementia-Republic forces driving an army of droids out. The droids were concentrated in a five square mile, pork chop shaped piece of land with a huge mountain on the southern edge that was the outermost island on the Fire Nation archipelago. A droid army had fought it's way down there to establish a bridgehead for any further droids forces in the area. The plan was to take Elementia starting from the island and by doing so take the planet for the Separatist's and gain access to valuable, hyperspace lanes.

Sadly, these droids didn't remember anything. If there's one thing an Elementian doesn't like, it's when your home planet is under attack and your the Avatar.

And so the job fell onto the Third Systems Army to take the droids out, along with a detachment of the Fire Nation Home Guard, providing ships and soldiers for the Republic army.

The Republic forces consisted of two cruisers and some fighter support, and gunships filled with clone troopers and four well known Jedi. Fire Nation soldiers had already established a beach head and were suing their tanks for short range bombardment of droid positions in the front. Squads of Fire Nation soldiers cleared the beaches of any droids in the area, incinerating, stabbing, or disemboweling them.

The gunships landed and clone troopers ran onto the beach to take out any droids. Taran walked out of a gunship with Ahsoka and Cody. Anakin, Obi-Wan, and others were further down the line. Fighters and bombers gave air support along with bombardments by the Fire Nation ironclad ships and Republic cruisers in the lower atmosphere. The droids were taking a pounding, but were still deeply entrenched on the island.

"Avatar Taran, it is very good you've come. Our forces have been fighting for two days straight now, trying to drive the droids off the island and back into space. so far no luck," said Admiral Jung, the leader of the Fire Nation Army.

"Well it's good we came when we did. Where are droid forces concentrated at?" said Taran.

"Right now we have a detachment of Firebenders holding Mt. Roku. They've been beseiged without food or supplies, and their having trouble holding long enough for us to get there. The rest of the island besides the beach is in droid hands, the tin cans holding a village in the middle of the island," said Jung.

"Thank you Admiral. Cody, get the tanks to that mountain ASAP, and get some squads to push inland towards the village. Me and Ahsoka will scout ahead and provide some cover for you," said Taran.

"Got it sir," said Cody. Taran and Ahsoka ran towards the action about one hundred yards from the beach head. Her Fire Nation tanks were slugging it out with some AAT's and droids in pillboxes with rapid firing blaster guns. Taran and Ahsoka rushed in to engage them. Taran jumped on top of a Fire Nation tank and deflected shots from the AAT from destroying it while the Firebender in the tank launched fireball after fireball at the tanks, melting huge holes into them. Ahsoka immediately ran towards the battle droids in a trench and begin hacking them to pieces.

Droid reinforcements immediately to the area. An AAT fired a round into a Fire Nation tank, destroying it and sending it careening away. Danny jumped off the tank he was on stomped on the ground when he landed, causing a rock slide to race towards the droid reinforcements and destroying them when pillars of rocks erupted from the ground. The droids that Ahsoka was taking care of were trying to make a run for it, but they might as well have been running from an incoming blaster round. Ahsoka slashed and cut them down. The remaining Fire Nation tanks, seeing that the two Jedi were handling things well, wheeled around towards other areas of combat on the island.

A crab droid came racing towards them. This wasn't any regular kind of crab droid. It was ten feet tall, with huge pincers. It shot forward towards the two Jedi and shot at them with it's twin blasters. Taran and Ahsoka deflected them back at it, but the droid used it's front two pincers to defend itself, and since the legs were armorplast the bolts did nothing but leave scorch marks.

"This tinnie is going to be hard to take down," said Ahsoka.

"Tell me about it," said Taran. He jumped in the air and launched a huge fireball at the crab droid. The droid took cover behind it's two pincers. The fireball collided into them with such force it sent dust into the air. Taran landed on the ground, believing the droid to be finished. To his surprise the crab droid hopped out of the smoke and swiped him away with one of it's front pincers. Taran hit the ground ten feet away, dazed. The droid swiped at Ahsoka, but she jumped into the air using the Force and landed on the back of the droid.

The droid shook itself, jumped up, and did everything it could to get Ahsoka off it's back. Ahsoka hung onto it as best she could. A little rodeo was taking place on the battlefield. When the crab droid bucked up Ahsoka let go and she flew into the air, did a front-flip, activated her lightsaber, and sliced the droid in half when she came down to the ground. The droid fizzed out sparks from it's two separate ends and it shut off, permanently.

"And that's how you defeat a crab droid," said Ahsoka, helping Taran up to his feet.

"Thanks a million," said Taran.

"Don't mention it. Come on, we've got a battle to fight," said Ahsoka.

* * *

The battle was now swinging in favor of the Elementia-Republic forces. It was mid-afternoon and nearly the entire island was taken by them. The droids were holding out in two toeholds at the northern tip of the island and around the mountainside. They were putting up one hack of a fight, pinning down many units and sending fighters and bombers away from the area as well. Obi-Wan, Anakin, and Rex were fighting along that ridge.

"The clankers are pinning us down from that ridge. They got heavy guns and flak, and they have tanks for fire support. Our fighters can't get through and our tanks are too easy a target for them," said Rex.

"Do we have walkers?" said Obi-Wan whilst deflecting incoming laser fire.

"Yes sir. We have two dozens AT-RT's on standby," said Rex.

"Good. Send them in. Hopefull they're fast enough to not get hit by the tanks," said Obi-Wan.

"Squad Seven, move to the mountain," said Rex via comlink. A few minutes later, twenty-four walkers rushed in from the beach and made a dash for the droid line. Three of them were immediately destroyed, but the rest got through and made havoc on the droid tanks and soldiers.

"Charge!" yelled Anakin. The clones and Fire Nation troops rushed towards the droid positions. Many fell from the return fire, but the majority of them made it and engaged the droid forces in close-quarters combat. Anakin and Obi-Wan were in the middle of the fight, hacking and slashing away at droids left and right. An AAT came up from behind them and was about to blast them to pieces. Two Firebenders teamed up and combined their power together. They shot a jet of flame toward a point in front of them, and once enough energy and power was made, they sent an enormous fireball at the tank that melted it on the spot. Obi-Wan and Anakin saluted to the two Firebenders and continued their fight.

Rex led a two squads of clones and Fire Nation soldiers to take out the pillboxes. They took cover behind a rock in front of the pillbox, the battle droids in the pillbox not even knowing they were there and continued shooting at the enemy soldiers.

"Poppers," said Rex. Two clones got out an EMP grenade and lobbed them at the pillbox emplacement. The droids didn't even know that the grenades were in there and they were deactivated when the two grenades went off. The droids that weren't hit made a run for it, but Rex and the soldiers got them with aimed shots from their DC-15's.

Meanwhile at the northern ridge the last battle droids were being took out. Ahsoka and Taran were busily taking them out. An SBD came up directly in front of Ahsoka, but Taran gave a swing of his lightsaber and the droid went down, sawed in half.

"And stay down," said Taran. Once that droid was taken out the fight at the northern ridge was over.

"Master, we've taken out the droids on this sector of the island. How is it over there?" said Taran into his comlink.

"Good. We're nearly done over here. Has Cody taken the village yet?" said Obi-Wan.

"Yes. He took it thirty minutes ago. Right now the only action is your zone," said Taran.

"Okay. Link with us at the village then," said Obi-Wan.

"Acknowledged," said Taran.

"So, what's your count?" said Ahsoka.

"Come on, I already know you beat me," said Taran.

"How's that?" said Ahsoka.

"The crab droid, the three bunkers, and six pillboxes," said Taran.

"Oh. So that's about seventy-five then," said Ahsoka.

"Yep, you beat me," said Taran.

"Better luck next time," said Ahsoka. They calmly headed towards the village in the center of the island whilst military men and supplies rushed back and forth from points to resupply and link up.

At the base of the mountain the battle was over, the last droids either shot down, melted, or otherwise cut to pieces.

"Sir, incoming message form Fire Nation command," said Rex. A hologram came on on Obi-Wan's scanner, giving him the view of Admiral Jung.

"General, thank you for you and your mens help in repelling the droid forces," said Jung.

"You're most welcome Admiral. We're making rounds around the mountain to make sure there's no more droids in the area," said Obi-Wan.

"Make sure you do it before night," said the Admiral.

"Why's that?" said Obi-Wan.

"You don't the legend of Mt. Roku?" said Jung.

"No. Is it bad?" said Obi-Wan.

"I think one of the village elders should tell you. Admiral Jung out," said Jung. The hologram faded out.

"What was that all about?" said Anakin.

"I don't know, but it's probably not good. Rex, have our men finish patrol by nightfall. We'll all link up at the village to resupply before we head off planet," said Obi-Wan.

"Yes sir," said Rex.

* * *

Around nightfall the two forces were around the village, the Fire Nation soldiers staying away as far from the mountain as possible for some strange reason. In the village the citizens there were still recovering front the battle that had just taken place. The village elders held a banquet for the leaders of the Republic forces, believing that the droids were finished. Little did they know was that two battle droids were still active and in the inside of the cave.

"Thank goodness there was an opening in this mountain," said one of the droids. For now we'll call them Droid #1 and Droid #2.

"Yeah. We almost got killed today," said #2.

"I wonder why those fire heads didn't follow us in here?" said #1.

"Don't know," said #1. The two droids walked down a seemingly endless tunnel, not knowing what it was that the tunnel held in store for them. As they walked #1 thpught he heard something.

"What was that?" he said.

"I didn't hear anything," said #2. "Keep walking." Guns still held in their metallic clutches they trudged through the endless maze of the tunnels, not knowing they were being pursued by something. They came to an intersection where a statue of something stood.

"What is that?" said #1.

"It looks like some sort of altar. I wonder who put it here?" said #1. He processors told him that #2 wasn't answering for some reason.

"2, where are you?" said #1. He looked around to see that 2's gun was lying on the ground, the gun rocking a bit, meaning that someone or something had ambushed 2. 1 heard something clatter in a tunnel ahead of him.

"Who's there?" said #1. He could tell that something was coming towards him and he readied his blaster to fire. He shot straight ahead into the tunnel, his fingers pulling the trigger as fast as he mechanically could. He stopped after about ten rounds. Nothing came from the tunnel ahead and he thought that whatever it was he had killed it.

"Got it," said #1. Little did he know was that whatever he was shooting at wasn't dead, and worse it was coming from behind him. 1 didn't even have time to register what was going on when four hairy legs shot out from behind him and pulled him away, his metallic voice screaming and his gun clattering to the ground. After a few moments, the screaming stopped and a screeching kind of roar echoed through the tunnels.


	3. Fear

That night the Jedi and clone commanders, along with the high-ranking officers of the Fire Nation Army held a banquet in the main house. All the village leaders and elders were there too to celebrate while outside clones and Fire Nation soldiers celebrated in lively parties. The clones really liked the parties and so didn't hesitate to join. In the main building the party was well under way. Elementian music was playing while the guests ate Fire Nation cuisine.

"Taran, what is this?" said Anakin.

"That's roasted sea slug," said Taran showing him the source of the food Anakin was about to place in his mouth. Anakin thought better of it and decided not to eat it.

"And what are these little flakes called?" said Obi-Wan, holding up a bag that was steaming with little flakes in them.

"Thoses are fire flakes. They're extremely hot so wait for them to cool down," said Taran.

"Thanks," said Obi-Wan. He decided to save the fire flakes for later and went to eating some komodo sausages.

"Are all the foods in the Fire Nation hot?" said Ahsoka.

"Yes. They wouldn't call it the Fire Nation if it wasn't," said Taran.

"Good point," said Ahsoka. As they sat and ate and conversed, Admrial Jung stood up and declared a toast.

"To the sons and daughters of the Fire Nation, who gave their lives to defend the homeland. and also to our allies from the Republic, and the Avatar. Hail the victorious dead," he said.

"Hail!" chorused everyone in the room. They drank from their glass and sat back down.

"Admiral. There was something you wanted to tell us about Mt. Roku?" said Obi-Wan.

"Ah, yes. I will tell you the story of the mountain, along with the village elder Laot-zi," said Jung. Everyone hushed to hear the tale.

"Back in the days when the world was first forming, there was an ancient evil. It's name was Kong Ju. It was as evil as evil could be, her many legs spreading chaos, dread, and worst of all fear. It took over the world and made her children the enslavers of all creatures," said Jung.

"What happened to it?" said Anakin.

"A coalition of mysterious deities took on the forces of Kong Ju and imprisoned her in that mountain," said Jung.

"Where it still lives to this day, haunting the many winding tunnels," said a village elder.

"Are you sure this isn't some sort of story you tell to frighten children?" said Ahsoka.

"The story is true. Many years ago, a little girl, my youngest daughter, ventured into the mountain. After that she never returned, but when we went to the mountain to find her, we saw a shred of her clothing near the entrance to the mountain. We knew at once that Kong Ju had taken her and eaten her, flesh and whole," said the old man, his eyes glistening with tears.

"Are you sure. She could have gotten lost in there?" said Obi-Wan.

"I take it not all Jedi are into legends and such," said Jung.

"Not in the slightest. You should have seen what happened when we tampered with a Sith tomb when someone didn't believe the legend either. We all know what happened after that," said Taran, referring to the incident when he was possessed.

"Taran, I didn't mean too," said Anakin.

"All I'm saying is we shouldn't judge legends to quickly. Besides, we can't know for sure if it exists or not," said Taran. At that moment a piercing shriek echoed over the island. It was a combination of a shriek, yell, and a banshee-like scream. It made the hair on everyone's hair raise up, and it seemed to come from the mountain. The village elders covered their faces, the adult men and women held onto their children, and Anakin, Obi-Wan, Ahsoka, and Taran stood up and ignited their lightsabers. The light in the buildings and surrounding ones went out.

"What....was...that?" said Taran, now believing in the legend.

"Kong Ju," said the old man. Once the scream had died away, everyone clamed down and the lights came back to life again.

"The monster stirs. It has been disturbed," he said.

"That could have been the wind in the tunnels of the mountain," said Obi-Wan.

"Must have been one hard wind," said Ahsoka.

"It's the monster. I'm sure of it," said Jung.

"What shape does this so called creature take?" said Anakin. The old man dimmed the lights until one of them shone on the wall like the light of a spotlight. Then the village elder entwined his hands together and put it in front of the light like a shadow puppet. To everyone's horror, it took on the shape of a spider with many long, hairy legs all moveing together. Ahsoka felt a wave of fear go through Taran.

"Taran, what's wrong?" she asked.

"You remember that time when the lights went out at the Temple?" said Taran.

"Yes," she replied.

* * *

_(Flashback)_

_A ten year old Taran and Ahsoka were having a mock lightsaber fight, along with pairs of other younglings. Their instructor, Master Yoda, was watching with a keen eye the budding talent of these young pupils._

_"Younglings, open your mind. See the attacks of your opponent you must," said Yoda. Taran and Ahsoka were the only two whose lightsaber skills surpassed everyone elses and it was their attacks that Yoda saw the most out of. He calmly walked over to see their little duel to supervise._

_"Taran, less aggression and more agility. Ahsoka, let the attacks flow like the waters of a great river," he said._

_"Yes Master," they said, never taking their eyes off each other as they battled. At that moment the lights in the room went out, and all over the Temple._

_"Younglings, panic not. The power will resume in a moment. For now, let your fear wash away," said Yoda. As everyone waited patiently for the lights to come back on, they heard a scuttling noise. Everyone looked around for the source, but not enough light was shed. They could that they were not alone in the room. Taran could feel something moving around him._

_"Ahsoka, I feel there's something close to me," said Taran. Ahsoka turned on her lightsaber to put some light in the room. To everyone's horror, a large purella spider was right next to him. The spider was one meter in body and could stand up to meters when it extended all eight of its' legs up. It's eyes glowed orange with some kind of inner darkness, and it's body was all red, except for it's black, hairy-bristled legs. Yellow saliva dripped from it's mouth filled with large, sharp teeth and four pincers were spread out menacingly to Taran. It stared down at Taran, it's head coming ever closer to his._

_Taran knew that if he moved then he would be easy prey. If the purella couldn't eat him, he knew it's venom would kill him in no time. The other younglings made know move while Yoda brandished out his lightsaber and moved under the cover of darkness, though the spider did not see him. The purella clicked it's pincers close to Taran's face, hoping to scare him. Taran did not, though he was trembling from fear as the purella got ever closer. He had never been so scared in his life up to that point, but this thing was coming at him and all he could was to try and stay as motionless as possible. Ahsoka tried to make a move against it, but she remembered her lightsaber was low-powered and it would do nothing but burn the purella, not kill it. The spider made a snap at her, but instantly fixed it's gaze back at Taran._

_"Taran, don't move," she whispered to him._

_"Trying not to," he whispered back, his lips the only thing slightly moving. The purella was now so close he could see down it's throat. All there was was a black gullet that seemed to be inviting him in. Ahsoka could feel the fear that Taran was sending off in waves down his body. She knew he wasn't afraid of most things, but the purella was becoming something that would solidify into his worst one yet._

_At the last moment, when the purella was about to pounce, a bar of green energy went through it's neck, slicing it's head off. The head bounced away to the far side of the room while the body shook itself, ran in a circle, and then slumped to the ground. Yoda stood over, eyeing the decapitated creature with discontent. Taran let out a long sigh, his heart nearly beating out of his chest. He would have broken down right then and there, but he sucked in a breath that stopped it. He knew now what his worst fear was._

* * *

"You don't think that that thing is real?" said Ahsoka.

"I don't know, but whatever that sound was it was definitely not wind vibrating through tunnels. Something's in there," said Taran. "And whatever it is, it's not happy."

Outside the building, two clones were patrolling near the foot of the mountain.

"Did you hear that scream just a few minutes ago Rivet?" said a clone.

"Yes, that scared the hell out of me Hunter," said Rivet.

"Wonder what it was?" said Hunter.

"Whatever it was, I don't want to find out?" said Hunter. The clones walked around around the mountain, finally stopping at the entrance of what looked like a tunnel.

"Hold on. I need to fix one of my greaves," said Hunter. "It's killing me."

"Okay, but make it fast. I don't like being near this place. It gives me the creeps. The Fire boys don't like it for some superstitious reason," said Rivet.

"Alright," said Hunter. Hunter sat near the entrance to fix the greave of his right leg, busily trying to fix it. He kept at it for two minutes.

"Hunter, let's go now," said Rivet.

"Almost done," said Hunter. But he didn't have time to finish. At that instant, four legs shout ot from the entrance of the tunnel and seized Hunter in it's clutched. Hunter screamed when he felt himself get lifted into the air.

Rivet pulled out his gun and shot at the legs, careful not to hit Hunter. One of the legs was shot, but it made it look like nothing had happened, except for an angry kind of screech. Hunter was pulled into the tunnel, screaming.

"Hunter!" yelled Rivet. He was about to rush in there to get his friend, but a leg knocked him back. Landing on the ground, Rivet looked to see two clusters of yellow orbs looking straight at him, unblinking. The orbs went away, along with Hunter yelling for help. Rivet couldn't believe his eyes. He picked up his gun and ran towards the village.

* * *

"All I'm saying is that there is no way that there's an ancient monster in that mountain," said Anakin.

"And we're saying that something is in there," said Jung. The lights had come back on all the way after the old man had finished his little shadow puppet. Now the only source of noise was between Anakin, Jung, and the old man, who was murmuring over and over that the monster was coming. Obi-Wan, Taran, Ahsoka, and everyone else watched the verbal fight.

"Whatever it is, it probably couldn't be that," said Anakin.

"General Skywalker, this so called legend is a fact. The people of this village have lived in fear of this creature since they settled here," said Jung.

"Well until I get some proof, I'm not buying into this," he said defiantly. At that moment, Rivet ran into the room. Once inside he took off his helmet and bended over to catch his breath.

"Rivet, what's wrong?" asked Taran, the four Jedi coming to him.

"Me and Hunter were patrolling around the mountain. He went near the entrance of a tunnel to fix his greave," he said fast before he took more deep breaths. Taran saw a fearful face appear.

"Then what?" said Obi-Wan.

"Then...," said Rivet, but then he shivered.

"Rivet. Calmly tell us what happened?" Anakin said assuringly.

Rivet took another deep breath before he talked. "Something with hairy legs and yellow, shining eyes seized him and took him away in there." The villagers and the Fire Nation soldiers tensed up. If the monster was hunting outside the mountain, then that meant that it would start coming out for them next. Even the Jedi felt a cold chill run down their backs.


	4. Journey Through the Maze

That morning, the four Jedi along with Rex, Cody, Boil, and Waxer made ready to go through the tunnels of the mountain. They had volunteered to go and find Hunter and to put an end to this 'Kong-Ju' creature. Admiral Jung and Admiral Yularen came to see them off.

"Sir, are you sure you want to go in there?" said Yularen.

"Yes. We have a missing trooper and we don't leave any man behind," said Obi-Wan.

"I advise caution for you all. Kong-Ju is not something that's going to be easily killed. It is fast and deadly, and increasingly not something you want to run into. I would stay in a group of you were to have any chance of killing it," said Jung.

"Thank you Admiral. We'll be back by nightfall," said Anakin. They headed to the entrance of the tunnel, ready to embark on their quest. The tunnel was giving off an eerie silence, as if waiting for them to step in. Around the entrance were runes written in the Elementian language.

"What do they say?" said Rex.

"Go back. This is the mountain of death. Heed traveler, for you are warned. Death awaits in the many-legged form. Turn back," said Taran.

"Sir, are we going in?" said Cody. It took a minute for Obi-Wan to think about it, looking on into the darkness.

"Yes, forward," he finally said. They headed into the tunnel in single file order, Obi-Wan leading in the front, followed by Anakin, Rex, Waxer, Taran, Ahsoka, and Boil. The last thing Jung and Wullfe saw was the white armor of the clone troopers being swallowed up by the darkness of the cave.

* * *

The group traveled through the cave, looking around for signs of anything out of the ordinary. Their lightsabers were on and so were the flashlights on the clone helmets. For some reason, the only sound was of their footsteps and the occasional wind.

"Can you spot or see anything boys," said Anakin.

"No sir, nothing in here, and no life readings either," said Rex. They turned around a corner and saw what looked like a massive web. The tunnel was ten feet tall, and this was web hung around it like a silk wrapping. Experimentally, Obi-Wan touched it. It stuck to his hand and wouldn't let him go until it took a combined effort from everyone to pull it off.

"This thing is really sticky," said Obi-Wan. Taran used his lightsaber to cut a hole in the web big enough for all of them to fit in. They all stepped through it, careful not to let the waving strands of the web touch any part of them or their clothing. They continued on, fearful of what could have made a web that big. Whatever it was, it was probably huge.

Pressing on through the darkness they decided to rest for a minute since they had been walking through the catacombs for an hour, or at least it felt like an hour.

"We'll keep going in about five minutes. Get some rest," said Obi-Wan. Everyone sat on the ground or on the wall to relax. Ahsoka sat next to Taran.

"Hey, you okay?" said Taran.

"Yes. Are you?" she asked.

"Yes. This place is giving me the creeps," said Taran.

"Don't worry. The sooner we find Hunter, the better," said Ahsoka.

"If we find him," said Taran. "These tunnels look like they go on forever. We might get lost in here ourselves."

"Taran, are you afraid of this thing?" said Ahsoka.

"Yes entirely. Ever since I was ten I've been arachnophobic," said Taran.

"Taran, you have to let your fears go," said Ahsoka.

"I tried, but everytime I always see those orange eyes glowing back at me. If you were in my position that day you would be having the same fear too," said Taran.

"I was sitting right next to you," she said.

"But it wasn't trying to get you," said Taran. His hand brushed on something that didn't feel like rock. On the contrary, it felt like metal. He looked over and used his lightsaber to shed some light. He was completely dumbfounded when he saw the head of a battle droid unit. He picked it up and examined it. Something like claw marks had scraped at it's head and it looked like it had been chewed on.

"Master, I found something," said Taran. Obi-Wan came near him and looked at the head in his hands.

"Maybe it had something we can look at," he said. Taran placed the head down and opened the rear panel.

"Rex, do you have any wires?" said Taran.

"Here kid," said Rex, handing him the wires. Taran hooked them up to the back of the panel and used his monitor to hack into the system. Once he was in the system he went to the recordings and clicked on the last video. The recording showed everyone the droid's last few seconds.

_"Oh my god, don't..ahh!"_ yelled the droid in the recording. The last thing on it was an image of razor-sharp teeth in rows and a green tongue. Looking through the last recordings, that was all they got.

"That things has some really, big, teeth," said Waxer.

"Let's keep moving. The longer we stay in one place the more likely it can get to us," said Anakin. They all put away their gear and headed down the tunnel, leaving the droid head right where it was. A minute after they had went down the tunnel, a large, hairy leg stepped on the droid head and screamed.

* * *

They had been searching for two hours now. Still there was no sign of Hunter, or the creature. They didn't know which way to go. Every tunnel looked the same.

"This is taking too long?" said Cody. "We need to find him now."

"We can't find anything in here. There's nothing else in here so far," said Ahsoka. They had been walking for a long time now, and they wanted to take another respite. But Obi-Wan insisted on them trying to find hunter, and they didn't want to lose hope just because they were tired.

"If this thing is huge, then how come it hasn't shown itself yet?" said Rex.

"Maybe it doesn't want us to know that it's here," said Anakin.

"God this ground is killing me," said Boil.

"And this tunnel is so stuffy. I can barely breath," said Waxer. As they traveled down another tunnel, an unusually large entrance to another one opened to their left.

"Should we go down it?" said Taran.

"Maybe. What do you all think?" said Obi-Wan. Everyone nodded their heads. Taran took a step cautiously in there, but then slipped and tumbled into the dark recess of the tunnel.

"Taran!" yelled Anakin, Ahsoka, and Obi-Wan. They followed in. Taran continued to tumble down until he landed on something soft, yet hard. He looked around to see cobwebs all around the place, and that he was all alone in what looked like a cavern. The All around he saw things that looked like they had been wrapped up and left their. Taran put his hand down to get up and froze when he felt what felt like bone. He looked down to see an old, little corpse of a girl, old flesh still clinging onto the skull. It was grinning horribly at him, the bone, not the skin. Clothing was still around part of the corpse.

Taran backed away from the corpse, still looking at it. He could tell from the shape that it was a small girl. Then he remembered what the old man had said about his daughter last night. To his horror, he had found her. He crawled away from the corpse, only to stumble into another. This one looked a lot older, nothing but bones.

"Help me," said a small voice. Taran looked around to see that it came from the dead little girl.

"Help me break free from this prison," she said, but the bones were not moving. Instead they came on like a loudspeaker in his mind.

"Free us," said another voice. More voices resonated in his head. Taran held his hands up to his ears to block them out, but it didn't work. He got up and tried to walk away. But everywhere he walked were more skeletons saying the same thing over and over again. He couldn't stand the corpses or the voices in his head. It was all too much for him to take on. Finally he broke down and stayed on the floor, tears starting to flow from his closed eyelids. It was either his imagination or it was really happening, but the bodies seemed to come off the ground and try to reach out to him, coming closer and closer. One clutched his hand while the others grabbed his arms.

"Stay away, get off!" he yelled. But they paid no heed and continued to clutch at him. The little girls hands closed around his head, begging him to help her.

"Taran!" she yelled.

"Let go!"

"Taran!" Taran opened his eyes to see Ahsoka's hand on her in the exact same way that the girl was holding him. He also saw Obi-Wan next to him, along with Anakin and everyone else, looking like they were afraid for his life, except for the clones because they were wearing helmets, but he could sense their emotions. Taran hugged her to him, panting on her shoulder.

"There were so many...yelling...screaming," he said silently. They looked around at the bodies of past victims around to see what he meant. They never knew what had went on im his mind, but they knew that whatever it was wasn't something anyone else should see. If it was enough to make Taran break down, then it could make nearly everyone of them do it.

* * *

They were walking down another tunnel, this one very much like the same ones they had been trekking through hours ago. Taran was mostly silent, the things he saw in the cavern eating away at his thoughts. Ahsoka had tried to comfort him, but to no avail. He seemed withdrawn a little like he was in another world.

"I swear we came though this tunnel," said Anakin.

"How's that?" said Obi-Wan.

"I remembered I tripped over a rock in the middle of this tunnel. Now I just did it again. We're going in circles," said Anakin.

"I wish this place had a map," grumbled Rex. They came to an intersection down the another tunnel that went in four different ways.

"I think we need to split up," said Cody.

"Remember what Admiral Jung said? Don't separate," said Ahsoka.

"Ahsoka, if we want to find Hunter and get out of here we need to. We can cover more ground and get out if here faster," said Anakin.

"So how will we split up?" said Obi-Wan.

"Rex and Cody will take that tunnel, Ahsoka and Boil down that one, Taran and Waxer down that one, and I'll go with you," said Anakin. The headed down their assigned tunnel, making sure that there was nothing out of the ordinary. Taran's lightsaber was on as well as Waxer's lights.

"So what did you see in that room sir?" said Waxer.

"Something no one else should see when it involves dead people," said Taran.

"Like what?" said Waxer.

"They were coming at me, telling me to free them. I don't want to talk about it," said Taran.

"Sorry sir, I didn't mean to upset you," said Waxer.

"It's okay Waxer, you were only curious and worried," said Taran. They headed down their tunnel until they came to another intersection that split off into two more.

"Left or right?" said Taran.

"I guess left," said Waxer.

"Left it is then," said Taran. Heading down the left tunnel they listened for any sounds. Once again, there was none. It was like the creature was trying to avoid them, or silently hunting them. Either way, it would be bad if they met face to face.

"Why won't it show itself?" said Waxer.

"I don't know, and I sure don't want to go and ask it why," said Taran. Taran felt the earth on the wall to check on everything. He could feel the other's footsteps as the trudged along wherever they were going. He listened for the vibrations of anything with many legs scuttling around. Not a thing was showing up. Taran thought with horror of something. If he couldn't feel this thing's vibrations on the ground, then maybe it wasn't a living thing. Maybe it was a creature from the Spirit World that couldn't be killed. He remembered Aang telling him o about a creature named Hei Bai who could terrorize and destroy things in the real world and not be harmed. What if Kong Ju was one of those creatures.

"Everything alright sir? You're awfully quiet," said Waxer.

"Yes, just thinking," said Taran. Whether or not this thing was a spirit or real, Taran knew he had to defeat it one way or another. He was worried though that maybe, just maybe, that they wouldn't survive and join the rest of the corpses in the room, their souls trapped there for an eternity.

The tunnel they were on started to rise like a slope. The looked ahead to see that there was an opening at the end of the tunnel. Still cautiously walking they headed towards it. When they got there, Taran looked cautiously out to see any signs of anything big or moving. There was nothing. They came into what looked like a room that branched from four other tunnels. Taran let his guard down to look around the room. Waxer turned around and what he saw scared the hell out of him. He got his blaster and shot the thing in the stomach. Taran turned around to look at what he shot at.

Waxer had seen a sculpture of the creature on it's four back legs using it's front legs to rear up into an attack stance. The statue looked worn, but still looked like it was real enough. Strangely, there was a stone table under it that looked like it may have been an altar. There was even what looked like old, dried blood on it. It was disturbing and horrifying at the same time.

"What could this have been used for?" said Waxer.

"I don't know, but I don't want to find out," said Taran. He took another look at the statue of Kong-Ju. It was bad enough that he and the others probably had to face it, but it was even worse when he knew this wasn't the actual size of the it. It was like a sick kind of irony that was playing on him.

"Should we go sir?" said Waxer.

"Yes, the sooner the better," said Taran. They both were about to walk off down another tunnel when they heard something. It sounded like a rock had fall down the tunnel they came from. Then it was like something was moving a big, hulking mass. Taran readied his lightsaber as Waxer readied his blaster. Whatever it was that was coming down the tunnel had stopped and was looking dead at them, but Taran nor Waxer could see it. Taran got an idea. A ball of flame appeared in his hands and he threw it down the tunnel It landed on the ground, making the tunnel glow with light. There was something definitely down the tunnel, and it's clusters of yellow eyes was looking directly at them.

The moment the flames hit the ground, the thing immediately rushed for Taran and Waxer. The light from Waxer showed them all they needed to know. It's yellow eyes formed in two clusters on either side of it's ragged, deformed head. Behind it was a midsection and after that a swollen, stinking mass that was her belly, it being the biggest part of it. It's legs were long and hairy, and it's mandibles in front were gnarled. The thing was all black and grey, but around it's mouth was bits of red and orange. It's teeth were bared to reveal rows of sharp, lion-like teeth and green saliva oozed from it's mouth. One of it's legs put out the flame and for a moment they couldn't see it. It burst into the room, roaring and screaming.

Taran got his lightsaber and was about to swing it when the thing knocked him over. Waxer shot it a few times, but that didn't stop it. It pinned him down with it's two mandibles and hover her sack over him. From out of it came a dagger-like piece of bone that dripped with poison. Before Waxer could break free, it shot the stinger out and it stung him in the chest. Waxer felt as if his body was about to shut off or something. Finally, he couldn't move or anything. The thing seized him in it's mandibles and took him away. Taran had sat there the whole time on horror.

The reason was because when he looked at the creature, it was like he was looking back into the eyes of the purella that almost killed him. Just like then, he was overcome by nothing but pure fear. It was like he was ten again and could do nothing. He had let Waxer get taken away all because of his old fear. He didn't know if he could live with himself for doing that.

When he snapped out of his post traumatic fear disorder (PTFD), he looked around, wondering where to go. He didn't have long because he could hear something scuttling towards him from the same tunnel that the creature had taken Waxer down. Knowing that this was a fight he couldn't win without help, he ran down the tunnel he and Waxer had come out of.


	5. Picked Off

_Now back to what was being read at the end of chapter 1. If you can't remember, then go back to it and read it you dunce..._

Everybody jumped out of the way as the creature landed on the ground where their defensive circle was at. They all looked in horror at the creature, flexing it's four front legs at them attack-wise and snarling.

"That is one big bug," said Rex. The four Jedi got to their feet and charged while the clones fired at the creature. The creature became enraged when it was shot, but the wounds were not even close to minor. It used it's montrals and legs to keep the Jedi at bay. The Jedi saw that each legs had a king of barb to it so that if the creature hit them with it hard enough, it would be like a spear going through their body. They also saw that the hair was sticking out like spikes, but they only caused a stabbing pain, not like a knife wound pain.

Taran aimed a punch that ignited into a ball of fire that went straight for the creature. The creature took the blast to the side. The fire caused a burn to the side of the beast, but it did little but enrage it even further. It leaped onto the ceiling and scuttled around, aiming attacks with it's legs. Everyone stood as far away from it, dodging the barbs on the legs. Ahsoka used the Force to bring down the ceiling. It collapsed on top of the beast and sent it sprawling into the ground. The four Jedi charged at it, but the creature quickly recovered and sent stones spiraling everywhere when it arose. They used the Force to stop the rocks in their tracks, but they were all swatted aside by one swing from two of it's legs.

The clones got into three corners of the room, still firing at the creature.

"Come on, give it everything you got," said Rex. As the four Jedi were recovering the creature roared and went for Ahsoka. Taran dived in front of her and aimed a well placed boulder into it's eye. The boulder hit it square in the right cluster of eyes, dazing the creature and causing it to scream in pain. Anakin cam and stabbed it in it's side. The creature howled again and rolled onto it's side, almost rolling over Anakin had he not let go of his lightsaber and dived away. His lightsaber, still stuck in the creature's side, came out, but the creature knocked away the glowing blade and resumed it's attacks. His lightsaber momentarily lost, Anakin was defenseless before the creature.

As the creature charged at him he used the Force that sent a wave of energy at it. By some keen insight or sheer luck, the creature hooped on the ceiling, dodging the wave, and jumped down, landing on Anakin. It's front legs pinned him and then it seized him with one of the front legs and scuttled away, dragging him off.

"Anakin!" yelled Taran, Obi-Wan, and Ahsoka. They hurried after the creature rapidly crawling away from them down a tunnel. But they were too slow and the creature was too fast. It was ahead of them, and disappeared down the tunnel. They stopped running, unable to pursue any longer.

"It got him," whispered Taran. He had never felt so helpless, especially now when his most dearest friend was just taken away. And Ahsoka, he was wondering how she was going to take this?

She knelt on the ground, unable to believe what just happened.

"We have to go after him," she said.

"I agree," said Taran, though seeing the creature a second time was scary enough as the first time, especially when it's saliva got on him.

"Rex, Cody, Boil, come on, we're pursuing," said Obi-Wan. immediately, weapons ready, they ran down the hall, ready to confront the monster a second time. Their fear was replaced by sheer determination as they rushed down the tunnel, desperate to find their lost friend. Obi-Wan had picked up Anakin's lightsaber along the way, vowing that his lifelong friend would get it back.

* * *

The creature, having just injected it's poison that made the man with brown hair stiffen so that he couldn't move, turned away from it's prey. Ever since that great noise it heard around the mountain, more and more prey had fallen into it's domain. First those two inedible metal things, then a man in white, then another in white and yellow, and now it's latest addition. It knew more were coming, bent on revenge, but let them come, it thought. It was the only thing that knew it's way across the many passages of the mountain since it was imprisoned here long ago. It saw among the group the one who had given her past grievance. He would be the last one to suffer, but the first to die.

Putting webs around her latest addition she lay it down next to two other similar looking wrapped victims. Hissing gladly it went back on the hunt, ready to make it's meal a full course, but then it had an idea. Seizing the sack in the middle she ripped it opened and dragged the body out, knowing how it could get the next prey.

* * *

They continued running through the tunnels, but they ran out of breath and sat down on the ground, hopelessly lost and unable to find their lost friend. Taking a breather in the dank tunnels, Taran comforted Ahsoka, who though not crying, looked like she was on the verge of doing it.

"It'll be fine. We'll find him and the others," said Taran.

"I hope so," she said. She put her head on his shoulder as he held her shoulder. Obi-Wan, Rex, Boil, and Cody were at a loss for words as well. They had just seen one of the most terrible and frightful creatures in the galaxy. This thing beat the scare level for the gundark any day of the week. It had just taken three of their friends, and now they knew that any of them could be next.

"I wonder what it does when it catches them?" said Boil.

"Boil, enough of that talk," said Rex. But he knew that everyone in there was thinking the same thing too. The tunnel was windy now, giving the tunnel a kind of screeching sound, but not loud.

"What do we do now sir?" said Cody. Obbi-Wan was lost. He had two options: leave this place or continue looking for the others. If he chose the first one then they would be able to get out of here safe and sound, but they would abandon their friends. If he chose the second one, then everyone in the group was at risk from being taken and none of them would see the light of day again.

"We'll...keep searching," said Obi-Wan. They all got up and headed down the tunnel, now intent on finding them.

An hour later, still no luck. And they were dreadfully exhausted. It had been seven hours since they had went in, and now they were growing increasingly agitated.

"We'll rest to catch our breath. Boil, can you take first watch?" said Obi-Wan.

"Yes sir," said Boil. He went down further down the tunnel and sat on the ground next to the wall, his blaster held ready in his hands. The rest of the group relaxed and tried to regain the bit of energy they had left. Ahsoka was just about to lay down and take a light nap when she felt something on the ground next to her. She held it up and used the light from Rex to see that it was an old scroll. She opened it up gently so that she didn't tear the page. To her disappointment, it was written in Elementian.

"Taran, can you read this?" she said, handing him the scroll. The other huddled around him to see what he was holding.

"It says it was written by someone named Mao. He was stuck in these tunnels and was writing stuff in here," said Taran.

"What does it say?" said Obi-Wan.

_"I, Mao, coming from the village, stuck here for three days with no hope of rescue. I write this last time for any unfortunate soul stuck in these tunnels. The creature chases me with relentless malice and seeks to make it's next meal out of me. I pray that my death comes quick as a fly's wings. It comes for me now, drawn by ravenous hunger, but I know of it's ancient secret, which only the most powerful being on Earth knows. There is a secret entrance out of the mountain at it's sleeping room, but I have not been successful in going out of it. Anyone who reads this must no now how to escape, and to show no...,_ it stops there," said Taran. He showed everyone where the handwriting scribbled off into nothing.

"The monster must have gotten him, poor fellow," said Cody.

"What does he mean?" said Ahsoka.

"He means that there is a way to escape from here, and we're going to have to fight our way out to get there," said Taran.

Meanwhile, at the other end of the tunnel, Boil was still on watch. Every sound that didn't come from behind him made him ready to fire his blaster. Looking out towards the other tunnels branching ahead, he thought he heard something, like footsteps, coming from a tunnel to his right. Boil readied his blaster in his hands and cautiously walked into the tunnel. His lights caught something glowing up ahead and he thought for sure that it was the creature, but as he looked on, the thing was appearing white. To his astonishment, when he stopped, it was getting closer. He squinted his eyes in his helmet to see what it was that was coming for him.

The thing seemed to be walking towards him and he finally knew who it was.

"Waxer?" said Boil. Sure enough, his friend was walking towards him. Boil came a little closer to see if he was alright. Strangely, Waxer didn't answer, and he seemed to be a little limp.

"Waxer, you okay?" said Boil. His friend still didn't answer. Boil was starting to think something wasn't right. Then he saw to his surprise that Waxer's feet weren't even touching the ground. Too late to react, hairy legs grabbed him pulled him up to the ceiling without a sound.

* * *

"Rex, can you go and take first watch?" said Obi-Wan.

"Yes sir," said Rex. He went down the tunnel to go and relieve Boil. He got to the spot where Boil was at last time, but was shocked to see that Boil wasn't there. Looking around he saw a figure in white and yellow armor coming towards him.

"Waxer?" said Rex. But he too saw that Waxer's feet weren't touching the ground either. Too late, a stinger came out of nowhere and jabbed him in the chest, but not before he let out a scream. The others heard and rushed to where Rex's position was at. What they saw made them all sick to the stomach.

Rex's body was between the spider's montrals and was being wrapped around with some kind of white strands like a present. Soon, his entire body was encased. Incensed, Ahsoka charged at it, determined not to let another friend get taken away. The creature dropped Rex and stood up to defend itself from it's new foe.

Ahsoka aimed an attack on it that left a burned gash on one of it's legs. The creature roared and used it's front legs to jab and corner her. Cody and Obi-Wan were helping her attack the thing while Taran rushed over to Rex's body and used his lightsaber to start cutting the web off his body. The creature saw what he was doing and swatted the others away. Getting to Taran it swatted him away as well and took Rex's body and out him on it's back. Ahsoka jumped into the air to hack off the thing's head, but the creature was too quick and she was caught in the thing's mandibles. Held near the very jaws of the monster, her lightsaber discarded on the floor, the creature slowly inched it's jaws towards her to devour her.

At that moment, a well-placed shot from Cody took out a few of it's eyes. The creature howled as some of it's vision was destroyed. It scuttled away from them, taking Ahsoka with it.

"Ahsoka!" yelled Taran.

"Taran!" yelled Ahsoka. Taran rushed after the creature, dived, and Ahsoka caught his hand. The monster had spun a web around her legs to drag her and she was under the things belly, Taran clutching onto her hand to keep her from taken away. The creature dragged them, Taran determined to not let go. He seized the ground with his free hand and stooped the creature in it's tracks, using his Earthbending to keep them still and to try and pull Ahsoka away to safety. The beast turned around, the end of the stand holding Ahsoka still connected to it's montral.

A tug-of-war match took place, Taran seizing Ahsoka's upper body to try and break the strand on one side and the beast hoping to take her away on the other. Taran planted his feet in the ground and the Earth clutched around his feet to keep him steady as the monster pulled. He was using all his strength to make sure that she was not taken from him. Ahsok was thinking the same thing and used her feet to pull too, her hand clutched onto Taran's arms. The creature was snarling as best as it could to break Ahsoka away from Taran's hold, but it saw that it was slowly losing.

Finally, unable to bear this any longer, it used a front leg to kick Taran away. The blow felt like a Fire Nation tank being thrown at him at him at 200 m.p.h. The blow was so heavy it knocked him right out of his hold on the ground and knocked him twenty feet away into a wall. Dazed, Taran could only watch, nearly lacking out, as Ahsoka was dragged away, calling his name.

* * *

His eyes slowly opened, looking around at his current position. Cody and Obi-Wan were next to him, Obi-Wan holding his head in his lap. Cody was sitting nearby, his blaster aimed towards the end of the tunnel as if waiting for the creature to get back.

"Ahsoka?" said Taran. Obi-Wan shook his head. Taran closed his eyes, unable to believe she was gone.

"Taran, there was nothing you could do," said Obi-Wan.

"Yes there was, I could have saved her," he said, eyes still closed shut.

"Sir, you want me to take first watch?" said Cody.

"Yes, please do," said Obi-Wan. Cody advanced ten feet from them and stopped, scanning for any signs of movement up ahead.

"Taran, listen to me," said Obi-Wan. Taran slowly opened his eyes.

"Taran, I need you to find the exit and I want you to go and escape," said Obi-Wan.

"What about you?" said Taran.

"Me and Cody will hold the creature back enough for you to get out. Once you're out, get everyone else off the island," said Obi-Wan.

"But....then you'll die," said Taran.

"I would rather to have one of us survive than none of us," said Obi-Wan.

"No, I can't abandon you, not like this," said Taran.

"Taran, you have to. It's the only way," said Obi-Wan.

"Master, don't do this," said Taran, now pleading with his master to see reason. A noise up ahead told them that they didn't have enough time.

"Sir, that thing is coming back," said Cody.

"Taran, please, go," said Obi-Wan. He helped Taran up to his feet and pushed him to go down the other way.

"Master, please," said Taran.

"Go," said Obi-Wan. He sent a wave of Force that sent Taran back towards the other side of the tunnel, but didn't knock him to his feet. Then he used the Force to topple the tunnel shaft between them. Taran stepped back as dust and sand choked his lungs. Coughing it out he banged on the walls of stone that led back to his master. He tried to Earthbend it out, but that would mean he would crush them. He leaned on the wall of stone, barely able to contain his tears.

Everyone he could call a friend on this planet was now gone, and he was the last one. He knew he couldn't leave them, but he knew that Obi-Wan didn't want to go down the way they did. Deep inside, he knew he couldn't abandon them to this fate, but he also didn't want to disobey his master's final request. Getting up to his feet, he walked down the tunnel towards another one, not sure and not even caring about where he was going. He was half hoping that the creature would find him to so that he would share in their fates too, but he knew that Obi-Wan wouldn't want him to do that. Staggering through the tunnel, hurt physically and emotionally, he tried to find the way out.

* * *

An hour later, Taran fell onto the floor, exhausted beyond measure. He lay on the floor, unable to go on any further. Wishing that the creature would come and finish him off he curled up, ready for anything to happen.

"Just kill me now," he whispered to himself. He had given up. It was hopeless. He knew the minute that they walked into the mountain that it would be their last. And no here he was, alone, totally alone, and ready for his end to come.

"I can't do this anymore. It's over," he said to himself. He closed his eyes to let sleep take ahold of him.

"Taran," said a voice from in his mind. Taran slowly opened his eyes.

"Taran, my brave young boy, wake up," it said. Taran looked up to see an orb of white light hovering over him. The orb expanded until it was man high, shimmering. Whether this was really happening or it was in his mind, he continued looking. A shape in the orb was taking form, a dark shadow seeming to expand in it. It continued expanding and shaping out until it took on the form of what looked like a woman. She had wavy, black hair and tan skin. Taran continued looking until he was staring into the his eyes, his mother's eyes.

"Taran, don't give up. You can still save them," she said, light traveling in waves around her, her mouth not moving. Taran could hardly believe his eyes. His mother was standing there right in front of him.

"I believe in you my son. Do not give up. Keep going on. Get up," she said, extending her hand. Taran did not know whether to take it or to just lay there on the ground.

"You have the power to do it. I believe in you," she said. Her hand reached down until she was touching his cheek. To his surprise, it was warm. His hand touched the hand, holding it to his cheek. Her other hand drifted to his forehead, touching it. A flash of light lit up Taran's eyes, the light passing into his head and brain.

"I've shown you where to go. I can't stay, but always remember that I love you," she said. Her hands went to her sides, except for one that was still held put in front of her. Taran looked at it, undecided on what to do. With sheer willpower he got his hand to grip it. She pulled him up, at the same time disappearing before his eyes. Taran would never know if that was his imagination or not, but he knew it's significance. With determination, he pressed on ahead through the tunnel, knowing where to go now.

* * *

He came to a tunnel that took him to the heart of the mountain. This was where Kong-Ju's lair was at. The main chamber of the entire mountain. His lightsaber turned on to light the way, not knowing what lay ahead. He stepped cautiously into the room and looked around. Not a thing was stirring. The chamber was huge, two huge pillars at the far end sticking up like swords. A stone altar in the middle of the room held eight cocoons in the middle. One of them was moving. Taran, lightsaber in his hand, walked calmly over there, ready to open what was inside. The cocoon was wrapped in the webs of the creature and it was trying to break free.

Taran got close enough to the cocoon and started to slowly cut the webs. A hand popped out and Taran kept at it until he was halfway done. Then, a head and upper body appeared.

"Taran," said Ahsoka. Taran, glad that she was okay, hugged her to him. Her hand wrapped around him tightly too. They shared a small kiss, thankful that they were alive.

"What happened?" said Taran.

"It stung me while I was being dragged away, and I woke up in this," she said.

"Everyone else is here?" said Taran.

"Yes," she said.

"Here, let me get you out of here. I have your lightsaber," said Taran.

"Taran, look out!" yelled Ahsoka. But too late. Taran felt something jab him in the back. He collapsed onto the floor, slowly losing his vision. He looked to see the creature standing over him, it's stinger hovering above him. The last thing he saw was the creature spinning some webs around him.


	6. Old Enemy and Escape

The chamber slowly came into focus when he came to, appearing fuzzy and distorted. He tried to move his arms, but they were restrained. He tried his legs, but the same thing too. His head was the only thing moveable. When his vision regained, he saw what was restraining him. The creature had suspended him on a huge spiderweb in the middle of the two pillars. It had tied his hands and feet into a starfish-like position, by the wrists and the ankles. He tried to struggle, but the webs were too tight on him.

Then, to his horror, the creature came down from the ceiling on a single strand and landed on the floor right on front of him. It flexed its' mandibles in front of him in an effort to scare him. Though Taran didn't show it, he was scared in his very soul, the memory of the purella coming back to him. He tried to struggle with the web, but still nothing.

"Little fool, you will not escape my clutches," said the creature in a hissing, cold, female voice. Taran could not believe that this thing was actually speaking.

"If it isn't my old friend, the Avatar," she said.

"You know me?" Taran managed to say.

"How could I not? You're the reason I'm stuck in this infernal mountain!" she yelled. Her body trembled angrily when she said this. Tarans' chances of escape went from 0 to the negatives.

"What do you mean?" said Taran.

"Of course, your new incarnations never remember. Do you know what my name is?" she said.

"Kong-Ju," said Taran.

"Yes. It means fear. And that was my job, to put fear into people's everyday lives. Then you came along, deciding that the people had enough of me. We fought and you won. Instead of killing me you imprisoned in this mountain to rot over the ages, the agony of starvation your punishment for me," she said.

"Look, do whatever you want to me, just let my friends go," said Taran.

"I think not Avatar. I saved you for last to be eaten, and your friends are the next courses," she said, saliva dripping from her jaw.

"Wait, we can solve this without violence," said Taran. Though he was only saying this to buy some time. He saw his lightsaber near the stone altar where the others lay and was using the Force with his hands to move it gently forward, as slow as possible to not get the creature to learn of it's movements.

"Such as what?" she said, inching closer to him, her legs on the web.

"Okay, you're pissed at me, or at least my past-life, because I trapped you here, but you do remember karma right? I think we can solve this in a nice, diplomatic solution instead of eating the essence of a life-form," said Taran. The lightsaber was close, but the creature was closer.

"Sorry, all my mercy went away after my entrapment. Your flesh will taste so good," she said. Her mandibles flexed open to show her razor-sharp teeth. Her tongue came out and wriggled near Taran's face. He pressed his head back so that her tongue wouldn't lick his face, which would be really nasty. Just as she was about to sink her teeth into him, Taran summoned his lightsaber back into his hand. He turned it on and flicked it in a circle, cutting off the creature's tongue in half.

She howled in pain, her screams echoing throughout the chamber. This bought Taran enough time to cut free from the webs and land on his feet, lightsaber held ready. The creature stopped yelling and turned to focus on him, it's yellow eyes glowing with hate and fury. Even though her tongue was cut off, she could still speak.

"I was going to make your death quick, but now, I'm going to rip you limb from limb!" she screamed. She scuttled over to him and attacked him with all the anger she had. Taran ducked and dodged between her attacking legs, trying to get to her head. But her legs swirled around him, pressing him on all sides. He did manage to get to her eventually and aimed a slash at her head, but it only grazed a part of her mandible. She seized the opportunity to kick one of her legs in his hand to send the lightsaber flying out of his hands. Now he was unarmed to face her.

She ran for him, hoping to knock him down with her body weight. He dodged to the side and used his Airbending to hit her with an air swipe. It her square in the head, but didn't too much to stop her onslaught. She hissed out and swung her legs at him in a patterned order. Taran dodged the first three, nearly avoided the last two, but was hit by the last one. He slammed into the wall.

The creature ran over to him and tried to bite him to pieces. Taran seized hold onto it's two fronts mandibles so that he hung directly in front of the creature's jaws, but did not enter them. The creature moved it's mandibles as best as it could, shaking them in different rhythms and manners, but Taran still hung on, though there were a few close calls. Taran held on as best as he could, trying to find a way to get away from the jaws of death. Finally he seized an opportunity. The creature flexed it's mandibles up and Taran used it's momentum to push off the mandibles into the air, hoping to land on solid ground. Unfortunately he landed on the creature's head, but while he did so he did a flip in the air and used the lightsaber to stab the creature's head.

The creature shook her head all over the place, desperately trying to throw Taran off. Taran held onto the head's skin as best he could, though at times he was nearly thrown off. While there he was working his way to make the creature pay for it's crimes. As he clung on he heated up the parts of the creatures exoskeleton that he held on to, burning it. The creature could feel the burns getting worse and tried to get him off. Thinking irrationally now, it flipped onto it's back. Taran was slammed to the floor, but managed to escape the worst of the impact. It did however make him dizzy.

Regaining focus he saw the creatures legs flailing helplessly in the air in a vain attempt to get back on them. Taran summoned his lightsaber and walked closer to the creature. He jumped onto the creature's belly, poising his lightsaber to make the final strike.

"Please, don't kill me," it pleaded.

"And why should I, after all the things you've done?" said Taran, not letting it distract him.

"I was hungry! I have to eat to survive, even when it meant killing anything that walked into here. I had no choice. Please, don't kill me!" it pleaded. It made noises that sounded like sobbing and extreme sadness. Though Taran didn't want to heed it's words, he couldn't help but feel mercy and compassion. If it was Obi-Wan, he would have done the same thing. Then, Taran realized how much alike he and Obi-Wan had become. He couldn't kill this thing, not like this when it was throwing itself at the ground, begging for mercy.

"I'm going to get my friends, and you stay right here. Any sudden movements, and you'll die," said Taran. The creature nodded. Taran walked slowly backwards, never taking his eyes off the creature. When he got to it's lower belly, the creature spoke again.

"One of your friends is stirring," she said. Taran turned around, but realized he had made a grave mistake. The creature flicked him off with it's leg and used the momentum of the swing to get back onto it's legs.

"You actually thought I was telling the truth? Your gullible nature is all to certain of any Avatar. Now, you and your friends will die," she said, advancing closer to him slumped on the wall. Taran was very dazed now, but he knew he couldn't give up. His friends needed him, Ahsoka needed him. He got up slowly to his feet, lightsaber on.

"Let's finish this," he said. With that, the two foes clashed. Immediately, Taran went on the offensive. He was no longer restrained. When he first attacked the monster, he was trying not to harm it too much, trying to see if there was a shred of good in the creature. Now he was fighting to kill. This thing was so twisted and evil that death was the only option.

Taran's first attack sliced off a leg. The creature howled, stumbling as it tried to regain balance now that one of it's legs was cut in half. Taran seized the opportunity to get in close and slash the two mandibles off as well.

The creature ran around in circles now, howling and yelling. Taran had to jump out the way numerous times so that he wasn't barreled over. Taran could sense that it was hurt badly now.

"I gave you the chance to right your wrongs, a chance to see the error of your ways, but I see now that you cannot live without harming others. Your reign of terror is over," said Taran. He bended up a piece of the earth and sent it at the creature. The creature was hit in the side and slammed into the wall. Green blood was coming out of it's side and mouth now. The creature was now completely helpless, but now it was vowing that it would not give up.

It got onto it's seven and a half legs and ran for Taran with all speed. Taran stood there, waiting for it. At the last possible second, a pillar came up behind him and he dove out the way as the creature ran smack into it, causing blunt pain. So fast was it going that it obliterated the pillar, smashing it into pieces. Now blinded with dust and pain, the creature could barely see a thing. Taran seized the opportunity to jump onto it's head and stab his lightsaber as deeply as he could into it's numerous eyes. The creature was so overcome with pain that all it could do was stumble on the ground. Taran was about to get off it's head when it suddenly threw it's head up and sent him to flying into the air. It had so startled him that he dropped his lightsaber.

Now the creature was ready to give him the last blow. Taran was on his back now and the creature came rapidly for him. It's stinger came out and when it hovered directly over him, it used it's body weight to stab downwards. Taran rolled out of the way as the stinger came for him over and over again. Rolling now, Taran tried desperately to find his lightsaber, while at the same time trying not to stay in one place too long for the stinger would inject his poison into him and he knew that by the time he woke up, he would be dead.

Taran kept on rolling until he felt something metal under him. He picked it, turned it on, and a bar of green plasma spewed from the handle. The creature had no idea that Taran had retrieved his lightsaber back and couldn't stop when it brought down it's full weight on it.

The loudest cream of pain it let out echoed throughout every known corridor of the mountain. Taran shoved his lightsaber to the hilt into the monster's belly. Howling and shrieking, the monster got off the lightsaber and moaned pitifully away.

"Oh no, you're not going anywhere!" said Taran. Using the Force, he pulled the monster back over here. He used every bending art he could, except for water, which there was none. An air swipe sent it into the ceiling before it crashed down. A ball of fire hit it's belly, charring it. And lastly, a pillar of earth impaled it's abdomen as it rose to the ceiling, pinning the creature in between. The creature was now helpless.

"Please, don't," it pleaded on last time. But it's plea fell on deaf ears.

"I gave you a chance, and you blew it. All I wanted was my friends back, and you couldn't do it. Now, you will pay the ultimate price!" said Taran. He closed his eyes, and when they opened, he was in the Avatar state. His lightsaber went from green, to an all-white blue.

"Kong-Ju, your crimes are to be punished as said forth. The souls of the innocent are free, and you will now perish!" he yelled, the voices of past Avatars joining his voice. He stabbed her in the head, his lightsaber going to the hilt into her head. Then, a blast of energy came out from the hilt and came out through the other side of the creature. It gave one last twitch before it finall slumped it's legs. The creature was now dead.

Taran got out of the Avatar state. This time, when he went in it, he didn't faint, but he did slump to the ground from exhaustion. All that adrenaline that was pumping into his body was now gone. He was dead tired now. As he opened his eyes again, he saw shimmering white shapes appear in front of him. He sat up so that now he was sitting as the shapes turned into people. They turned into the faces of people who had died there, the little girl in front of them all.

"Thank you Avatar Taran. You have freed us from our prison. We owe you our gratitude," she said.

"Do you know how to get out of here?" said Taran.

"Yes, follow that tunnel over ther, it will take you out at the south end. Take this root, it will get your friends out of their paralyzed state," she said, handing him a brown root.

"I cannot thank you enough," said Taran. "Although I don't know if this is real or a hallucination."

"You are seeing us in your mind, though the root is real. And it is not you who should be thankful, it is us. May you live well, Avatar," she said. Her and the other spirits shimmered and disappeared, leaving Taran clutching the root in his hand.

He got to his feet and walked slowly over to where the others lay on the altar, not wanting to exert himself too much or he would pass out. He cut each one of the cocoons open, exposing their entire body. Once every cocoon was cut, he opened their mouths and placed a piece of the root in there. He mashed together their mouths so that they could grind it up with their teeth. Immediately after it was ground up and swallowed, everyone came to.

"Ahhh, what happened?" said Rex.

"I don't know. All I remember was being stung and then everything blacked out," said Cody.

"Taran, you saved us," said Obi-Wan.

"Where's the creature at?" said Anakin. Taran pointed to where the carcass of the beast was, dripping green blood around it.

"Is Hunter here?" said Taran.

"Right here sir," said Hunter, waving his hand.

"Good. I know how we can get out of here. Follow me," said Taran. They all got out of their cocoon wrappings and followed behind Taran, his lightsaber lighting the way out. He came to the tunnel where the girl had told him and headed down it. Finally, following the tunnel, he saw a light up ahead. They all ran towards the light, never stopping until they burst back into the world.

It was night outside, but the light they saw was a searchlight from a AT-TE that was patrolling. The gunner on the walker so off edge after hearing the stroies about the mountain that he nearly fired at the group when they burst out of the entrance.

"Sir, you're alive!" said the gunner.

"Yes I am. Now which way to base camp?" said Obi-Wan.

"About ten clicks from the northern end sir," said the gunner. They all headed their, but they were walking this time. All the spider stings, running around in nearly airless, dank tunnels, and having to fight for your very life, does that to people. Along the way, Ahsoka walked alongside Taran.

"Thanks, for saving me back there," she said.

"It's okay, you would have done the same," said Taran. "By the way, I used that same move you did on the crab droid yesterday."

"Wow, that's amazing," said Ahsoka.

"It probably saved all our lives. Thank you Sensei Ahsoka," said Taran, do a little mock-bow for her.

"You're welcome pupil Taran," she said. Anakin came up next to Taran as well.

"Thanks for saving us," said Anakin. "I wish I hadn't been taken out like I did."

"It's okay Master Anakin, things happen that we can't control," said Taran.

"Too true. Anyway I won't bother. You two go back to what you were doing before I arrived, and keep it kid's rated," said Anakin.

"Okay, I'll say that when I see Padme again," said Taran. Anakin gave him a bemused grin and continued on walking.


	7. Epilogue

In short, the trip was almost a near disaster. They all had nearly lost their lives, but the threat of the monster was gone for ever. Taran had sealed the entrances to the mountain and went in the Avatar state to bury all the tunnels in the mountain. The carcass of the beast was entombed forever in there, but Taran bended out the bodies of the victims to let them have a proper burial.

The saddest part was when the body of the girl was buried. The old man cried when he saw her body go into the ground for it's final resting place, but softened up when Taran told him the story of how she had saved him and his friends.

"Without her, I might have been lost in there forever," said Taran.

"She was always a special girl. I am proud of her spirit. May she live on forever in the Spirit World," he said, though he was saddened.

Taran hadn't told anyone about what else had happened while they were captured. He would carry the secret of his mother's appearance for all time. She had come back to give him the strength to go on and save them. It was one of those things that someone should carry in their mind and soul for no on else.

Rivet was especially happy that Taran had found and rescued his friend. Hunter was really grateful too, saying to all his squadmates about his heroism and courage. Taran tried to quash some of the exaggerated stuff, always being a modest person, just like his master.

Obi-Wan wasn't one of those people he kept saying "Thanks for saving my life," but he did seem to be especially happy with his padawan a long while after the incident. Anakin was the same way too. Rex tried not to, but he would acknowledge him as Taran instead of kid or rookie. Cody, Boil, and Waxer, were forever grateful for that too. R3 was so relieved that Taran was still alive that he did a little kind of droid break dance by the starship when he came by.

"It's alright R3, I'm not dead yet," said Taran, rubbing the dome of the droid's polished head. Everything was back to normal. Though they were still fighting a war that seemed to go on forever, it was better to fight a droid or a Sith then what they faced in that mountain. At least a Sith didn't sting you or terrify you till you wished you had peed on the ground. Taran felt that he was even more connected with the Spirit World after the encounter. It was too strange for him, seeing the faces of those long dead, but he was the Avatar, the bridge between two worlds. He always had to keep in touch with the past to better understand his future.

As he lay on his bed in his room, gazing at the ceiling, he knew that here, things were going to be very different. As he and Ahsoka lay there, they knew that they had to give their all in the fight for justice, freedom, and most of all their way of life.

**The next story will be out in March. Stay tuned and review.** **Hope you all like some Cad Bane action.**


End file.
